


His Hostage

by Adeleidhis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeleidhis/pseuds/Adeleidhis
Summary: This is just a little one shot I came up with a long time ago with Young Balin. Where Balin is an Alpha. He can turn into a polar bear.(Who else thinks Young Balin is eye candy?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot in which a curse that fell over Erebor is also one that has put s top to people's aging temporarily. This is Non-traditional alpha/Beta/Omega and has a slightly more creepier taste to it. (I'd love to hear your feedback btw XD )  
> Thorin assigns Balin the Hostage they kidnapped. He begins to really like her and strikes a deal. "Finish these puzzles in time and I may find a way to release you. If not then you stay with me instead of switching captors."

Ever since the curse ahd befallen the kingdom, Balin and the dwarves of Erebor had stopped aging. They were not immortal, but Balin had stopped physically aging. He kept his long black hair neatly clipped back, his beard neatly combed, and his brother had that mowhawk of his. Now it was much longer though, giving him a kind of hedgehog look himself.  
Inside his home, he could be at his most comfortable. When he wsn't going for a walk to clear his head, he would be at most peace inthe comfort of his stone apartment. He remembered when he even helped chip away and renovate the place, over the proper guide of a real mason of course. Those times they were poor in coin, but rich in happiness ever since leaving Erebor. He smiled dreamily to himself. A nice warm fire was cracking in his fireplace, a warm cup of coffee in his hands its aromatic roast mingling with another smell that had him breathing in deeply and slowly to enjoy it for once, the scent of fear.  
He sat on his couch, almost too comfortable to get up to drag the two halves of a very large matress that nearly covered the floor. It was meant to be big enough to accomodate both his and his brother's bear forms and extra room for a third when ever they were blessed with the company of one. His mind played over things he'd get to do as the quiet ticking of the clock was like music to his ears. His brown eyes lazily shifted over to the source of the fear scent. A young lady, sitting at the table, staring at the metal puzzle peices that were still left unsolved. She had one last one left to go and juding by her face, she was having trouble. Balin looked back up at the clock and smiled even more. The dwarf was not in his scarlet attire this time, but in black and dark blues of regular garb. He took the last pull of his coffee and went to go clean his teeth real quick. He fixed his hair and beard, then left silenty to return to the kitchen. The girl had not looked up to him, so focused on the puzzle. 

Balin gave one last glance at the clock and slowly turned back to her. "Time's up." he said, the very words she was dreading to hear. He was rewarded with another wave of fear and seeing her shoulders stiffen. No worries he'll fix that. Balin lips were curled into a natural smile as he peered down at her work. She got all undone except the last. "Mmm, you were close." he said taking the peice from her and doing the last steps to twisting them apart. " Not to say that you're dull in the slightest of course." The two metal keys were placed on the table with a quiet clink. She was his now, and it made him chuckle out loud.  
The young lady's face looked more pale. Balin could notice, since he had been subtly staring at her facial features. Human she was, but of a different race, unlike what he usually saw and dealt with.  
She was a rarity. His rarity for a while. Slowly he stalked around her chair. " Fair is fair. You're not trying to still get away I see. Your bravery is admirable." His voice was a purr as he spoke. He knew how he was effecting her. Balin watched as she fought to remain in control. Slowly he pulled of his gloves, placing them on the table, watching as her shoulders moved up then down with her steady breathing.  
Balin chortled again. The dwarf reached for her, taking his sweet time pulling her into his hug. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck to breathe in deep her scent. "Oh my dear. My dear sweet lassie. I never had any intentions of harming you." he confessed.  
He sensed her confusion in her silence. Gently he nuzzled her. "No, I do not wish any harm at all."  
His arms closed around her, locking her to him. Balin felt her go stiff even more so. He was surprised a human body could be so stiff as a broom. She was not talking though. Perhaps she didn't trust her tongue. "I will be truthful. I enjoyed it while you thought you were in danger, the scent of fear wafting from you." He inhaled deeply behind her hair. She tried to lean forward, but could not under his restrictions. He felt her surpres a shiver.  
"It will not be so bad. I'll make sure all your needs are met. You'll want for nothing. All you have o do is be exubrantly happy and keep me sated."  
The scent of fear had disspiated entirely, now he felt an angry energy from her.  
He felt his eyes go hooded behind her head. HIs free thumb making circles on her cheek. She jerked away from it. "Teasing and playing is always fun, but if you fight too much, that could only make things worse, dangerous even."  
"Worse for me. I'm supposed to be your play thing?" She asked through gritted teeth.  
"Mmm, humans tend to use many different words for the same definition. I assume you mean some kind of pleasurer? While bonding is indeed pleasurable, it is not nessesarily carnel."  
SHe made a quiet snort.  
He made her flinch and cringe away again. Balin loosened his right arm, holding out his free hand in front of her face. The smirk growing on his lips as she watched it with question.  
He moved his fingers and hands slowly, methodollical rythm. Her eyes watching them.  
"Man your twisted tongue is annoying." The lady huffed.  
"All the better to sing to you my dear." Balin replied.  
The woman sneered jerking her head away fromhis hand as he tried to tap her nose.  
Balin's lips peeled back as far as they could stretch, his teeth growing sharp behind her head, his own brown eyes glittered with excitement.  
Balin tapped into his alpha power, willing his right hand to turn. Suddenly it twitched a litle and grew white fur, fingernails turning to black claws, hand turning into a large paw. He got the desired effects. The lady gasped and thrashed, struggling to get away frantically. He grinned as big as his lips would allow, maniacal look almost as he released her, fully transforming. Balin rumbled a low roar, pushing away the chair and the entire table as his eyes followed her scrambling to get out of his home. She zipped out of the kitchen, past his study and living area towarrds the front.  
Behind her Balin Laughed a bellowing laugh of a man with the growls and roars of a bear. He lumbered behind her, not caring if furniture was knocked down.  
The lady reached the door in record time, locked of course, and balin bounding over there to block her. His teeth still bared, Balin collided with the front door to block her. He played with her, moving just slow enough to give her time to move or run again.  
She quickly scrambed away from the door, her feet caught the thick mats on the ground pitching her forward in a clumbsy tumble. The polar bear grinned a smile full of big and sharp teeth, padding over to loom over her. Still she struggled to get away until he pulled her back, released her then pulled her again when she got too far. A rumbling growl reverberated from his chest to throat and mouth as he lowered his large head to her own. The smell of fear coming off her in waves. He breathed in deep, then waited until she worked to calm herself down again. He nuzzled her gently, increasing in weight when she tried to squirm away again.  
two tons of fur and muscle rolled about closer until just above her. He was practically in mesmorized bliss from her natural scent attracting him, the scent of fear spurring him. Balin nearly drooled. Luckily he cuaght himself before that happened.  
Still the lady tried fighting back. she kicked or clawed at him or looked for something to hit him with. Balin showed off his claws, digging them gently at her sides, making her flinch or toying with her again until he had finally pinned her down.  
The lady tensed up, a small whimper coming from her. Even her litte whimpers were adorable! It made him pause though. Balin stopped to look at her.  
He started growling a low comforting rumble, popular to use for frightened children or omegas. It didn't seem to have as much effect on her though, At least not yet, so he waited patiently until she got a hold of herself again and tranformed back. The scholarly dwarf had to get hold of himself too. The lady trembled a little in her fear. Perhaps he had gone too far too soon...  
Balin gently stroked her arm. " I told you, I do not wish to harm you and I mean it." He spoke gently. "That goes for anyone who may dare make a similar attempt. I will not stand for it. You must stay here now."  
The lady tremble again, though this time it was from her breathing. The young lady was fighting hard not to fall into despair. He didn't want to go that far. The old dwarrow's heart melted at the sight of his omega so heartbroken. He shifted so that he sat next to her, arm draped arund her shoulders. " Do you know what your scent is? It's a sweet rainwater." Balin said.  
" Rather fitting I daresay. You are sweet as any pastry, adorable even. And rainwater, unpredictable and refreshing smell. You know not whether it is from a drizzle or a storm, but either way is equally amazing." The dwarf leaned a little closer to her. He noticed her eyes were screed shut. The dwarf's shoulders slouched a little. "Lass...Look at me."  
The lady opened her eyes, but refused to look at him.  
His own eyes, though still hooded, were soft and sincere. "Look at me." he said again. Still she didn't move anymore than stiffening her jaw and curl even more. Balin grabbed her up in his arms.  
"Seems that I have gone a little too far too fast. Silly me." The dwarf said. He positioned her so that his cheek rested against her temple. He gently nuzzled her as he held her close. He kept this same pace, same rythm and stroking her arm until she was lulled into a sleepier state. "I shall tone it down from now on, until you've grown more accustomed to me. Take your rest my dear and sleep to your heart's content. You are safe here."  
Fear gave in to a little dispair, Balin noticed. Very rarily did he ever be so gentle, and if so it was always behind closed doors where no one but his brother could witness. Now he had a perfectly good reason to do so, and he took advantage of it.  
The dwarf didn't stop his own gentle loving touches until the lady's breathing came slower and steadier. Her slender hands became lax with her shoulders. Balin pulled away a little to look down at her sleeping form. Gently he laid her down on the thick soft mat. He pulled off a blanket from the couch and draped it over her. He actually wished it was him, in his bear form even, draped over her slender frame to keep her warm. He could do that now, but he wanted her awake and aware of everything he wanted to do with her.  
Balin smiled down at her. She looked the most peaceful he had ever seen her before. After a moment's hesitation he finally pried his eyes away and went to quietly clean up the kitchen.  
Sleep was calling his name too, though he did not want to be far from her. So he made himself comfortable on the couch across the way. Casting one last fond smile to her, he laid down to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Hostage learns a little about why she's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I got a little bored, and decided to add a second chapter to this. It was really just supposed to be a One-shot. But now, for the entertainment of myself and you, I added another. It's a little more of and 'establishing chapter.' This story is one of those 'random ideas' you get that aren't fully fleshed out but you still think it's a neat idea. Here's more of the neat idea. Hope you like!

Balin hummed a tune to himself as he walked down the large corridors to his own apartment. His lady wasn't awake yet, so he had left a breakfast sitting on the table, home gaurded by a couple of guards from the royal guard. The warrior had a couple of errends to run and did not wish to disturb her rest. He noticed the bags under her eyes starting to form.   
Balin nodded in thanks to the gaurds, dismissing them from their duty as he shfited his bag to the other hand to dig for his key. "Ah ha." he unlcoked the front door, opening it and closing it gently. Normally his eyes would drift to the coat hanger, or the stand at the door where he'd keep his last minute things to grab, but this time it went straight to the matts where he last left his hostage. She wasn't there. Good, she's awake. Balin locked back the door, smiling to himself as he went to place down his bag and look for her. Her plate was still there on the table where he left it, half it's contents still there. She found her in his study, examining his small library. He was going to stand in the doorway, admiring the view but she noticed him too soon. "Good morning my dear." He started. The woman looked up eyes blinking with a pensive look on her face. She did not greet him with anything more than a head nod.  
"I see that you've hardly nibbled at your food. Was it not to your liking?" Balin asked.  
"It's fine." She answered. She waited a beat and said, "It's more than I can eat in one sitting is all." her fingers twitched a little under his gaze.   
"Ah yes. I might have forgotten human to dwarf portion differences. Ah well. How long have you been awake?"  
"Not long." She said, with an odd glint in her eye.  
He inhaled through his nose. Around the room flitted with her scent and that of the outside. She had not bathed yet. "I grabbed some attire for you. Perhaps the lady would like a nice bath aye?" Balin left the room on his heels. he dug into his bag again, pulling out the clothing he grabbed. It was two outfits, one being the normal skirt with matching corset and such, the other being something closer to what she was currently wearing. Her own outfit was a strange trousers, fitted shirt with a coat that looked too big for her. Humans. One could study as much as possible and still find something new or odd about them every time.  
The dwarf got the bath started, warmed up water till it was bubbling before he dumped it into the tub. Everyone felt better after a nice bathe.  
"Your bath is ready." Balin called to her, exiting the bathing room. He gestured down the hall when she looked at him. The dwarf kept walking to his chair, snagging up his own journal. He couldn't help himself. Someone new showed up that he was unsure of which classification they'd fall under, that was his new subject to study. His father did warn him not to treat the lady as such, for once his study was complete his charm gave way to brutality when saying 'goodbye'. At least that's what his father had told him.   
'Well, if the lass from the iron hills wasn't so self centered in thinking that he'd want to 'run away' with her back to her home mountain, he wouldn't have had to shoot her down. All I wanted was to know was how exactly her Tourette's worked and if different stimuli would effect it.' He reasoned with himself in his head. 'She didn't have to go thinking that all I wanted was her.'  
He flipped through his notes again to another person. A lady who had a brother that randomly went through panic attacks and the sister would be there to help him through it. 'I wanted to know what a panic attack really was and just how I myself would proceed if I had to assist them. I wanted to know what could set them off too. The sister didn't have to go staring at me with ogling eyes and how dare she ask me to reconsider my career if we were to be together!'   
Balin flipped again, chuckling at the time he had studied Dori. Much of those sessions ended with Dori threatening to tell his father.

He finally till he reached the blank pages, labeling the top for the studying of his hostage.   
Name- Alicia AKA Mizibrav  
(his own nickname he'd start calling her)  
Race- Human  
Age-28  
Questions- Why she saved the polar bear. Where does she really come from. (more to come)

Balin tapped his lips, jotting down a few other quick notes. Perhaps he'd start by seeing what made her tick in such 'frightening' conditions. Or he'd start by trying to pry her open with sharing of common interests.  
Last night he found out where the limit was. Don't transform too often or she'll grow accustomed to it.   
Balin grabbed the plate of her remaining meal, finishing it up as he thought of his chess moves. Glancing at it, he saw the muffin he left out was gone, so was the bacon and sausage, most of the peppered eggs, and toast still remaining. Hmm, he should start with finding out what her likes and dislikes were. That way, he'd know where the line between friend and for was for her. Now there's an idea. He leaned back in his chair. How long had it been since he felt this...alive? Well, ever since the curse had befallen Erebor and the feeling of this immortality had lost it's charm. But now he's found a new charm, and he had no plans on letting this one go easily. He had cleaned everything up, putting up the last of the dishes. One drawer he kept all his knives, feeling around for one of the sharper ones he'd use for later's meal. His hand didn't find it and he turned fully to search for it. Only it was no where to be found. That's odd. He always kept his knives nice and neat where he could find them....unless...  
The dwarf glanced down the hall, happy he didn't decide to approach the lass too closely this time. He mutely sighed, cleaning up a last few things he might have missed to busy his hands while he waited for her. She didn't take as long as he suspected, and smiled at seeing her in the skirt attire that he brought. "You look lovely." He said, averting his eyes before they lingered for too long.   
She didn't respond, but he could feel the eye roll without having to look at her.  
"Lass? have you seen my steak knife? I will need it for dinner you see." He asked sweetly.   
"Uh. I took A knife.." She answered in an admirably even tone. She got up to retreat to her room, returning with his knife.  
Balin met her halfway across the room to receive it. " I had loose strings to cut."  
Balin whirled back to face her. "Mizibrav! Do not lie to me." he said with an edge to his voice. "I know what you wanted this knife for, to put it in my back perhaps?"   
To her credit, she didn't even blink. Her eyes instead had this 'unimpressed' look as if the answer was obvious. Which it was. Balin frowned, turning away to clean it before placing it in the drawer.  
They sat in silence in the visiting room, her on the couch and him putting up the knife. Hmm, so she was cunning enough to try to pull a knife on him. Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised, but it did bother him a little. "It hurts me that you'd steal from me and would wish to harm me." He broke the silence. "Promise that you won't do it again and we'll put it behind us."   
The girl's eyes found his again, with a pensive look upon them. " 'It, hurts you?'" she repeated.  
"Aye, especially after I've done nothing to deserve it." Balin answered in a tone his father used to use. He had it down packed.  
Then her incredulous look turned hard as the stone beneath them. " You kidnapped me. You're holding me hostage. You threaten me."  
"That third one I resent." Balin shook his finger. " I never threatened any sort of harm to you. Frightened you yes but I never hurt you. That knife, you intend the opposite. Not frighten me but hurt me."   
He watched her features, the way her slanted brows had knitted together, or her eyes travelling from the distant wall, to the fire place and the ceiling. She uttered no response, especially not the promise, but it didn't feel quite important enough to him to press the matter more. At least not now. His lips curved back upward to their natural hint of a smile once he was finished, walking around the counter.  
"Come for a walk with me will you?" Balin invited.  
"Where are we going?" She asked so softly he might have missed it if he wasn't near her.  
"Just for an idle stroll really, by some historic halls I like to visit occasionally." Balin answered. He waited for her by the door, smiling up at her look of uncertainty. "Try not to run away. I will find you, tie you up again and lug you over my shoulder. Or if I'm still feeling merciful, carry you like my bride." He smirked even more prominently at seeing her scowl. Once she nodded, he opened the door for her. "No need to stay cooped up in thre all the time after all."  
Balin led the way. He had to glance a few times behind him just to make sure she was still behind him. She wasn't as silent as an elf of course, but if the ground didn't echo with her light steps he might not think she was still there.   
She didn't say anything the whole time, only gazed around and followed him obediantly. The next hall they turned into opened up much wider. " Our great hall of history." Balin introduced proudly as they entered. He glanced behind her, hiding his smirk at seeing her peer about wide eyed.   
"On a field trip?"  
"A what?" Balin asked.  
"On a...holiday trip?" Alicia replied.  
"Mm. Partly. I've some wee bussiness to tend to not far from here you see." Balin said as they meandered past a few other dwarves whispering amongst themselves. Some glanced their way with idly interest, some with much interest. He walked slower than normal, giving her more time to look around until he reached near his own destination. "Wait in these halls for me and once I'm done I shall come find you."  
He swiftly turned on his feet, not waiting to see if she had a surprised look for actually trusting her enough not to run away. Honestly he didn't mind if she did. He enjoyed a good hunt any time he could get. 

\- - - - - - - - 

Alicia did stare at him ike he was crazy. Did he really just leave her there? In the middle of this big musuem with no idea wheere to go and half of it not even being in english or westron? She huffed to herself, turning idly around to take in the sights. She passed by old statues of famous heroes or armor. Old texts on podeums lured people's attention with it's possible secrets. Despite her best efforts at trying to be unnoticable, a tall human in a dwarf mountain was not an easy thing to miss. Chairs and tables looked more the size for elementery students. So sitting anywhere for too long was out of the option, lest she have her knees up to her chest.  
She idly wandered about, gazing at everything and everyone. People watching was just as fun as relic watching too. Ladies with hairstyles that looked like it would take days to finish, and gentlemen who had statements of their own to make. The occasional scary looking gaurd passing by or the snack vendor on certain corners, she also passed by until coming to an intersection in the hall, stopping at it with uncertainty. Which way should she go? How much time did she have to explore anyway?  
"Look brother. It's the human again."  
"Marveling at the splendor of our culture I see?"  
Alicia whirled around to see two other dwarves in their own fancy attire, one blonde haired guy with a natural smirk, the other a black haired one with quesioning eyes. She just merely blinked at them, unsure of how to take them.  
"A human in our halls. How long has it been? Is this what they're wearing now?" The blonde haired one said as his eyes roamed down to her shoes.  
"I know not. Humans have the strangest choice in fashion." Said the other.  
"Humans aren't the only ones." Alicia muttered.  
The blonde one looked back up at her." Where are you from? What an unusual accent."  
"Not from around here." She replied in boredom.  
"What is your name? Are you decended from the Hither lands?" The black haired one asked.   
"Uhh, not sure where that is." Alicia answered sheepishly.  
"Hmm. how tall are you?"  
" Do you speak another language?"  
"Are you here to stay?"  
Alicia back pedalled a step. That was way too many questions thrown at her. Didn't these people have something better to do?   
"Oh how rude of us!" the blonde one said. " We must introduce ourselves too. Fili."  
"Kili."  
"At your service." the two said together, each taking a hand to sniff then kiss it.   
"What..." Alicia mumbled awkwardly.  
"Do you have a favorite animal?" Kili asked after they let go.  
"Now now. Perhaps the lady would like a proper tour?" Fili offered.  
Behind her heavy footsteps resounded, making her side glance and instinctively just stepping aside. Until she noticed it was one of the scary gaurds looking right at her. Yikes!   
The officer stopped a safe distance from her before speaking. "Oi there. I'm sure there are more important things to be doing than harrassing our guest."  
The guard did not look like any ordinary gaurd at all. He had way too much clips or badges on him. His hari was a medium gray sprinkled with lighter colored strands. An eye patch covered his left eye, and upon his person were a couple of weapons, though she did not doubt he had hidden ones upon his person.   
The two others closed their jaws with a snap. They dipped into a short bow before they scurried on down the hall like kids cuaght with their hands in the cookie jar.  
Alicia released a drawn sigh of relief. "Thanks." She said to the gaurd then.  
Despite his very intimdating appearance, his one brown eye, was squinted due to a smile. He stood in a very relaxed demeanor as well. She guessed he was trying not to frighten her. "I am Fundin. At your service." He said with a bow. " Truth be told, you might run into more folks like while you're here. We don't get much visitors these days."  
'Hmph. I wonder why.' Alicia thought sardonically in her head.   
"Have you lost your way?" Fundin asked.  
"No I'm fine. I was just, looking around." She answered quickly, trying to look calm and chill. Truth be told she was a little lost, just wasn't too sure about this gaurd.  
Fundin dipped his head an inch, the corners of his lips curving upward. "If you're bothered by anyone again, including that boy, do let me know. I'll set them straight."  
"Thank you. What boy?" Alicia asked.  
Fundin slowly walked around to walk aside her. "Balin. Your appointed host."   
"He doesn't look like a boy to me." Alicia said skeptically, causing Fundin to chuckle.  
"He'll always be a boy to me, even when he turns my age." He said with a fond smile.   
"Did I see you before?" Alicia asked. " When I first came here..."  
"Aye you might have. I was there in the meeting hall everyone had gathered after your arrival. Briefly though as I had other matters."  
"Then, you know I'm not really a 'guest' here." She said in a more solemn tone.  
Fundin looked back up to her, his eyes had softened to sympathy, if she was not mistaken. "We are not barbarians. Though most may beg to differ."  
"Why was I kidnapped then?" She asked sadly.   
"For the artifact mentioned. Your people have it and must give it back."  
"Why not ask for it? What willl happen if they don't?"  
"Perhaps my king did ask for it and was denied. I was not present." Fundin answered easily. "The idea is to keep it simple and it to happen sooner rather than later. They give us what we need and you are returned safe and sound as we found you. Of that, I can assure you."  
"What happens if they don't?" Alicia repeated softly.   
Fundin did not answer immedietly, making her edgy. "More terrible things." He said cryptically.  
"Like?"  
"Eternal damnation." Fundin whispered as his eye suddenly went misty to look far away from where they stood.  
Alicia began to worry until her own logic kicked in again. It calmed her and she looked back to him. " You can tell me. I want the thorny truth more than pillowed lies. And, it's not like I can escape or tell anyone."  
Fundin looked back up to her, in a sad demeanor that ached her heart. But then he quickly erased it behind a smile. "I beg you pardon Miss. Do not let the ramblings of an old man depress you."  
Alicia frowned at him. "Beating around the bush is what will depress me."  
Fundin's head tilted. "I beg your pardon?" he asked slowly.  
Ah dang. This was a high ranking militery man. She needed to not lose her temper around him. "Common expression where I'm from. It means skirting around the straight forward answer."  
"I see." Fundin said, then showed grace for her with a soften face. "Perhaps another time hm? I've been told far too many times that I can be dramatic and cause unneccesary grief. I bid you a good day Miss."  
"Oh it completely slipped my mind. I am Alicia. Nice to have met you." She forced a small smile onher face.   
Fundin nodded. "May I?" he asked holding ut his hand palm up. Alicia put her hand in his, and he made the same, sniff and kiss gesture.   
"What is that?" She couldn't help but ask.  
"In our culture it is either a friendly greeting or a promise of protection. From me, it is the latter." Fundin atiently explained.   
"Thank you. Again." Alicia smiled a little more.  
"Mahal watch over you." He turned away then, continuing out the large arched doorway. She noticed then that she was back in the main hall where she started. A sigh of relief left her.   
Long shadows had stretched down the shorter hall she had picked, making sure to keep track of her turns this time. It could be becuase of all the intricate curtains and tapestries or other fabric crafts. Cushioned benches or low beds replicating certain eras lined the hall along with clothing from those times too on display manicans.   
Maybe it was the figures, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It made her constantly look over her shoulders. She was right to be wary. As she approached a black wall, she quickly found out it wasn't a wall at all, only a hallway obscured by shadow. Then a low growl emitting from it. Alicia quickly back pedaled, pivoting on her heels to leave until two strong arms wrapped around her middle, easily lifting her from her feet and swinging her about. Alicia gasped. "Fundin!" She called out as she was stopped to be tossed onto large cushions. The woman rolled to face her attacker, which happened to be an ear-to-ear grinning Balin standing over her.   
"I couldn't resist the opportunity." Balin snickered.  
Alicia rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. Her heart was still beating rapidly.  
"Did you just say Fundin?" Balin inquired as he waded over a large cushion to her. He held out his hand for her to take, but she didn't. Too angry to even answer him, the woman got back on her feet to the hard ground again. nodding to affirm his question.  
"Let me guess. He scented your hand didn't he? 'Call me when you're distressed'?" Balin went on, seemingly unpreturbed by her annoyance. "What has he told you?"  
Alicia could only glare at him, her jaw taut and fists clenched. She did not answer him but walked back to the main hall. Balin easily followed. "Nadad. He's a habit of coming to spoil the pleasure with his gloomy colloquies."   
Alicia continued walking, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Though the distraction of a large collection of tapestries down the other end did help.   
Her head craned back to gaze fully at the large tapestries that hung down in front of them with open wonder. Balin stepped up behind her, admiring the beautiful work of the ladies that made it. Although it was, a little meloncholy to view now. "Erebor." Balin breathed.  
He pointed at the first one. "When it was a prosperous, beautiful realm that thrived." He slowly walked to the next. "Until the greatest calamity she had ever seen had come. Smaug the Terrible." he gestured to the next, one half of it was a feirce dragon, the other a scary looking humanoid. "Unlike any draconian we've ever had history of. He fell over us like a hurricane. Coming to us first in the form of a great red dragon, sealing the front gate and trapping everyone inside. As is the nature of dragons, we thought at first he only wanted our gold and treasure, but he was not sated with just that." Balin moved to the third, his own features turning solemn. "He wanted slaves. Somehow he learned magic unnatural to a dragon, and cast a curse upon the mountain, freezing our mortality. He somehow constructed it so that children too young to be slaves can at least still grow to their prime then also stop aging."  
Woah. That. Is insane. Her eyes roamed over the tapestries that told the story like hieroglyphics. That was a huge pill to swallow suddenly. "Fundin said 'eternal damnation.'"  
Balin nodded once. "Cursed immortality." Balin had a humorless smile on his lips when he saw her face.   
"He's still here then? And he wants that artifact?" Alicia said softly.  
"He is absent at the moment, searching perhaps for more treasure or slaves to raid. And he does not know of it. We want the artifact as it can be used to overthrow him." Balin corrected. He pivoted to exit the hall. When Alicia didn't follow him he said over his shoulder. " Come Mizbrav. We can continue over lunch."   
The woman heaved a quite sigh, relenting. "What's that you keep calling me?"  
"Hahahaha! Where's the fun in just telling you that?" Balin chortled.  
"Are you gong to beat around- skirt around the answer too?" She pouted.  
"Leave me to my own devices." Balin replied.  
"You sound just like Fundin now."  
That destroyed Balin's smile. His shoulders dropped again. "Ew. Don't compare me to my father aye?"  
"...That was your father?" Alicia looked at him incredulously.  
"Aye it is. And as you can see, I am much more fun than he." Balin replied.  
"Sooo, I can just tell good ole' Dad when you start acting up." Alicia concluded out loud.   
Now Balin pouted up at her. "Hmph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, and I hope you liked reading it. I'm not sure yet if I might flesh it out more or just keep it as some random story. You can help me decide by sharing your comments with me please!

**Author's Note:**

> Spoooooky! Hahaha, Hope you enjoyed it! If you did I'd love to hear some feedback.


End file.
